


Alex and the Three Fates

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, But this is what gets them back together, Day One, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Break Up, SANVERS ARE ENDGAME, Sanvers Week, Sanvers Week 2019, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: After her break-up with Maggie, Alex takes an extended trip to Midvale. One afternoon on her way to get some lunch, she stumbles upon an encounter that will change everything.Sanvers Week 2019: Day 1





	Alex and the Three Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day One of Sanvers Week 2019! I hope you all enjoy this journey. There are some warnings that I’m going to put into here for you: this is post break-up and all though Sanvers are endgame the break-up and what happened during it are a main topic so proceed with caution if this bothers you. Also there is a warning for homophobia and bias against teenagers, as well as unplanned pregnancy. If there is anything else don’t hesitate to let me know. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was my attempt to blend tv show canon with comic book canon and lore to somehow make sense of the break-up and to play with the characters a bit... I hope you enjoy it.

Alex opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her childhood bedroom. Kara had gone back to National City to deal with some Catco related emergency, and Alex had decided to stay here with her mom for a little while longer. The time away was helping, mostly because she still couldn’t imagine going back to her empty apartment. _It won’t be home without Maggie in it._

She pushed the thought away not wanting to start her day with tears like she had the past three. The smell of coffee and bacon reached her nose from downstairs and she heard her stomach rumble in response. _Breakfast sounds amazing, and then maybe some surfing._ Satisfied that she had a plan for her day Alex quickly got dressed and went downstairs. 

“Hey Sweetie!” Eliza greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a cup of coffee. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better.” Alex answered honestly. She didn’t feel like the world was ending anymore so maybe that was progress. 

“Good.” Eliza set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her daughter. “Are you going to be ok here alone? I have to go to the lab today.” 

Alex nodded. “Of course. I’ll be fine. I figured I would go hang out at the beach for a while and enjoy the time off that J’onn gave me. I miss surfing.” She picked up her fork and dug into her food. She could feel Eliza watching her but for once she didn’t mind. 

Eliza nodded to herself admitting that Alex did look better. The past few days she hadn’t ate much, drank too much and looked like she was on the edge of a breakdown, but today she saw a spark that she hadn’t seen since… well before. Eliza sighed. She understood why Maggie and Alex had broken up but at the same time she missed the little Detective who had become a daughter to her. She didn’t know if Maggie would want anything to do with her right now, but she made a mental reminder to text her at lunch, make sure that she was doing ok too. 

Alex ate her food quickly and drank her coffee before getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. Then after giving Eliza a hug and a kiss goodbye she went up stairs. Alex quickly changed into her swimming suit and wetsuit and packed a bag full of beach things and went outside to the backyard. Her surfboard was kept in a shed near the back gate and she quickly grabbed it and then carried it down the path to the beach. 

The day was perfect and Alex felt the overwhelming sense of grief that seemed to be around her heart and soul, clear a bit as she took in the familiar surroundings of her favorite childhood memories. The water was clear, the weather perfect, and she quickly found a spot to lay out her towel and umbrella. Then board in hand she was off. Alex spent most of the morning riding wave after wave and feeling more relaxed than she had in months. It wasn’t until noon that her stomach growled again that she decided to stop. She moved back over to her towel and dried off, before gathering her things to take a short walk down the beach to the tiny restaurant that served the best beach hot dogs ever. 

She was halfway there when she came across a commotion on a pile of rocks a few feet away. A couple of kids were trying to find a way down the rocky surface and another one was shouting and waving at something down in the tide pool several feet below. Worried that someone had fallen or gotten hurt, Alex quickly ran over to them. 

“Hey, everything ok?” She said, pulling her badge out of her bag as she set it and her board on the ground. “I’m a Federal Agent.” 

“Sorry to bother you ma’am, but my friends and I saw something down there. It looked like a person, we were worried that someone got hurt.” The oldest looking kid said as he pointed towards a cave half buried underwater. 

“Ok, why don’t you run for the lifeguard and I’ll check it out.” Alex said, grabbing her lifevest and buckling it on to her body. “Do you know if this place has any signs about an undertow?” 

“No, Ma’am. It’s just an abandoned cave. My dad likes local history and he says that it used to be smugglers tunnel.” He shuffled nervously. “To be honest, Agent, my friends and I were hoping to explore it.” He said, looking at the ground. 

Alex laughed. “Thank you for telling the truth. But I think you should avoid caves like this without an adult present. Tell you what if this turns out to be nothing, I’ll take you down there when the tide goes out ok?” 

“Cool!” He pumped his fist in the air. “I’ll go get the lifeguard.” 

“Thank you… Hey what’s your name?” Alex asked. 

“Aaron Wilson, Agent.” He replied. 

“Oh hey, I know your dad. He runs the gas station on 5th right?” Alex said. 

“Yes! That’s him. Are you from around here?” He asked curiously. 

“Yes, I grew up here. I’m just visiting my mom. My name is Alex Danvers.” 

The kid’s eyes lit up. “Dr. Danvers visited my school. That’s your mom right?” 

Alex nodded. “Now go, I promise to talk to you later.” 

Aaron nodded and took off running. His pack of friends ran after him, leaving Alex alone on the rocks. She stared down at the water, trying to peer in the cave. She thought that she could see something floating there just inside the cave entrance, but it was too dark. Grabbing her flashlight, she shined it down below and gasped when she saw clothing. 

Remembering her training, she took out the flotation device that she had in her bag and inflated it, then she dove into the water. Between her lifejacket, and the bouy she surfaced rather quickly and swam towards the cave. 

Her hands touched skin and she quickly got her arms around the body and tugged them into the cave, where the water formed a swallow pool. Alex pulled the person up onto the sandy bank and then moved so that she could attend to them. Her mind went back to the tank, and she shivered remembering how close she had come herself to drowning. She pushed past the memories and put a hand to their pulse point and quickly realized that they were breathing. 

It was too dark to see anything so she dug the flashlight out of her vest and hit the button to turn it on. She jumped back when she caught a glimpse of who it was that she had rescued. It wasn’t a human at all, but some kind of alien that she didn't recognize. They had green scaled skin, gills, and webbed hands and feet. Alex shined the light closer and realized that they had suffered a blow to the head which is why they were currently unconscious. 

“Great… just great.” She whispered wondering how she got herself into this mess. It was great that the alien wasn’t drowning but a head wound was just as dangerous and not as easy to treat without medical equipment. They were stuck here and she had no idea where here even was. Who knew if this tunnel actually connected anywhere or if it had collapsed long ago? Alex took a deep breath and tried to think of what to do next. She couldn’t go back the way that she had come, not with the alien being injured and unconscious. She wouldn’t be able to carry them that far up the rocks. So she was left with only one other option. Alex turned her flashlight towards the back of the cave and shined the beam over the entrance to the tunnel. _I guess we can follow this and see where it leads. I wonder if they live around here._

She quickly checked the alien over for spinal injuries and seeing no obvious signs, she decided to take the risk. She bent down and picked the alien up. Hoisting the alien on her shoulders she carried them down the tunnel, the flashlight in her hand lighting the way.  
  


**———————————————————**

The air in the tunnel smelled horrible like stale air, old seaweed, dead fish, and salt. Alex’s nose crinkled and she decided to breathe through her mouth instead. The alien on her shoulders wasn’t that heavy, but the narrow passageway forced her to go slow. She was worried about them. Their head wound looked pretty severe. She had wrapped it as best as she could, but black blood was still leaking through the strip of cloth. The alien moaned and Alex paused to see if they were waking up, but they did not. 

Alex traveled down the passageway and stopped at a fork in the road. She shone her light down both of them hoping for some clue that would lead them to safety but there was nothing. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to see if her other senses would reveal hidden secrets. All she could smell was old fish and she quickly abandoned using scent. There was water further down the passageway on the right, she could hear it splashing and so she quickly moved down the left one. They wanted dry ground not more water. 

Her guess proved to be correct as she soon found herself into a large room. It looked like an old basement or coal cellar that had long been abandoned. She quickly realized that this is where the alien had been living. There was a bed that looked like it had been slept in recently, and a cooler on the floor appeared to be the source of the fishy smell. Grunting, she set them down on the bed, and quickly looked around for something else she could used to tend to their wound. 

There was an old box in the corner that she rummaged through. It held a change of clothes, a jacket and few other scraps of some kind of cloth, but there was no sewing kit or anything. Alex moved to the other corner and froze. There was a long Shield resting against the wall. It had on it some kind of language that she didn’t recognize along with the standard of a Seahorse. But it was the object leaning against it that caught her attention. It looked like a trident made out of pure gold. It’s points shone sharp in the light from her flashlight. She took a step towards it again, her heart thumping in her chest. As she neared it started glowing, until it was so bright she no longer had any use for the flashlight. The weapon hummed with some kind of electricity and every instinct in Alex’s body told her to stay away, but yet she found herself walking towards it. Her hand reached out for it of her own accord and she couldn’t look away as her fingers touched the metal surface. 

At first it felt cold, but then it warmed quickly as it reacted to her skin. She felt warm and her body tingled as an electric shock went through her. The room suddenly became bright as the Sun and she blinked and then the world went black as she fell to the floor and into nothingness.  
  


**———————————————————**

Alex was aware of two things as she came back to herself. One was that the air no longer smelled like dead seaweed and old fish. Instead the air smelled sweet like flowers, which lead to the second thing, she could feel the breeze on her face and something that felt like grass brushed against her arm. She opened her eyes and gasped. Instead of a dusty old tunnel, she was outside in a beautiful meadow. She sat up and winced as her body ached. 

“Easy child.” A voice said, startling her. She realized it was the alien that she had rescued. 

“What? Who are you?” She asked, realizing that the alien was now wearing armor, beautiful armor made out seashells and coral. The Trident and Shield were missing however. 

“A friend, Alexandra. I’ve been watching you since you were little. Your love of the Ocean brought me much joy.” The alien smiled. They held out their hand and helped her to her feet. 

Alex winced feeling like she had been run over by a horse. “The Trident packs quite a punch. I’m sorry.” The Alien apologized. 

“That’s quite a weapon.” Alex said. “Those on your planet must be master craftsmen or women or beings.” She winced. 

The alien laughed, a rich hardy laugh that seemed to echo in the air around them. “Oh Alexandra… I’m not an alien, although I can see how you came to that impression. No, I am born of this planet. My name is Poseidon, and I’m the Goddess of Water and Ruler of the Seven Seas.” 

“But?” Alex stopped and stared at her. She was about to ask how that was possible, but then she remembered Clark’s friend Diana, and how she was a demigoddess, daughter of Zeus. If aliens were real and walked among them, then why not ancient gods and goddesses. She closed her mouth and then decided to change that subject. “I thought Poseidon was a man.” 

Poseidon rolled her eyes. “That’s just patriarchal nonsense, of course women couldn’t hold all of the power.” Her and Alex shared a look and then laughed. “You are taking this rather well, have you met one of my kind before?” 

“My cousin knows Diana of Themyscira.” Alex replied. 

Poseidon smiled at that. “My brother’s daughter. She’s a good kid.” 

Alex smiled back. She was suddenly reminded that she had no idea where she was or what she was doing there. “So where are we?” 

“Mount Olympus, in the Garden of Life. Mortal beings usually do not fare well when they touch our symbols of power. I didn’t think it was fair for you to suffer when you rescued me.” 

Alex’s face paled. “Am I dead?” 

Poseidon gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “No, you are not. You are in the place between worlds. Come, there is something I have to show you.” She held out her hand and waited for Alex to take it. 

Alex hesitated for only a moment, and then she reached out and took her hand. Poseidon gently led her through the meadow towards a Great Tree. The Tree was so large that it’s top disappeared behind the clouds and it’s trunk was as thick as an elephant was long. Three women were gathered underneath of it, and they looked up as Alex and Poseidon neared. 

“Hail.” They said as one, bowing to the Goddess. 

“Arise.” Poseidon said with a smile. “This is the one I was telling you about. Meet Alexandra Danvers. Alexandra, I present to you the Three Fates.” They bowed to her and then introduced themselves one by one. 

The youngest stepped forward and took her hand. “I am Clotho, they call me the Maiden.” She gave Alex a wink and Alex found herself blushing as she realized that the Fate was flirting with her. 

“Ahem.” One of the other’s cleared her throat. “And I am, Lachesis, the Mother… her Mother. Clotho, behave.” Alex giggled. 

The final Fate stepped forward and took her hand. “I am Atropos, the last of the three. I am the Grandmother, the wise one. It is an honor to meet a hero such as yourself.” 

Alex scoffed. “I am no hero believe me.” 

“You saved my life did you not?” Poseidon interjected. 

“I thought you were drowning… but you have gills.” Alex protested. 

“Yet you still pulled me from the water and brought to me to someplace safe to make sure that I wasn’t hurt worse. You didn’t flinch when you saw my appearance and you cared for me even though I was a stranger. Being a hero doesn’t mean that you fly or leap tall buildings in a single bound, sometimes it means that you do the right thing at the right time for the right reasons no matter the cost.” Poseidon paused. “Anyway, I didn’t bring you here to argue. I want to give you a gift, you have pain do you not?” 

“Yeah, my body aches.” Alex said. “But I’m used to it, it’s normal… with my job and everything.” 

Poseidon gave her an amused smile. “How can one be so smart and yet still so blind? No, Alexandra I am speaking of pain here.” The Goddess reached out and touched her heart. 

“Oh.” Alex was startled. “Yeah, I’m going through a break up. I thought that she was the one you know… but we wanted different things in life.” She paused, then confessed. “I know that we did the right thing by going our separate ways, but yet I still worry that I’ve made a mistake and that I’ve messed up the best relationship I’ve ever had.” 

Poseidon gave her a knowing smile. “I understand. What if you were given the chance to change your Fate and possibly get Maggie back?” 

“Yes!” Alex said. 

“Wait… there is a cost to magic. The journey will be long and dangerous. It will reveal your true self and you might not like what you see. Will you accept the risk?” 

Alex nodded without hesitation. “I understand, and I will accept the risk.” 

“Very well then. It shall be done.” She motioned to the center of the tree where a large door opened and a golden light shown. “Follow the Fates, they will guide you on your journey. Good luck to you Alexandra.” The Goddess turned to go, but Alex grabbed her hand. 

“Wait, why are you doing this?” 

“Because I sense greatness in you Alexandra, and one good deed deserves another. You deserve to be happy.” Poseidon leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Alex’s cheek. “I hope one day we will meet again.” Then with a flash of light, she was gone and Alex was left standing alone. 

Atropos gently came forward and wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her close. “Don’t worry my Child. Come let us prepare for the ceremony.” The Grandmother gently guided her towards the tree and the others followed. When they had passed though the opening the door closed behind them sealing them inside. There was no going back now.  
  


**———————————————————**

A half an hour later, Alex and the Three Fates stood before a large basin in the center of the room. It was filled with some liquid that Alex couldn’t identify, but was utterly fascinated by. It was clear like water, but when it rippled it glittered and glowed like some magical stardust. 

Clotho put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you ready to begin?” 

Alex having been fed, bathed, and dressed in armor was more than ready to get this started. It felt like a dream and she was scared of waking up before it finished. She desperately wanted to see it ended. “I am.” 

“Than come.” Lachesis motioned her to step forward on to a raised dias in front of the basin. Alex did and she felt the Three take up their positions behind her. 

“This is the Water of Life, and in this we are given the ability to see past, present and future. The past that was, the present which is and the future that soon may be. We grant you this gift in order that you might change what was, what is and what soon will be… do you accept the offering?” Atropos chanted behind her. 

“I do.” Alex said. 

“Very well.” Lachesis said. “We will guide you one by one though time, you will be able to see the events but you will not be able to interact with the people or objects you find within. At the end, we will give you a choice, to accept things as they have already played out, or you may go back and possibly change what happened there. I will warn you that people have been given free will and this is just one of many possibilities. It is possible if you choose to go back that events may play out the way that they already happened just because of the choices that another person makes. It is the risk that you take when you mess with time. Do you accept the challenge and accept the consequences?” 

“I do.” Alex repeated. “I would take any risk, if it means that there is someway for us to be together. 

“So be it.” Clotho said, picking up where her mother left off. “As stated the journey will not be easy and you may find out things about yourself that you wish that you hadn’t. There are also dangerous demons that hide in the shadows of time... they will tempted you and try to lure you with traps. Beware their snare.” Alex felt Clotho move behind her and touch her shoulders. “That being said, we will began with the past. Our journey will start when you close your eyes and take a breath.” Alex took a deep breath and held it, then she closed her eyes. She felt Clotho push her into the basin. The water was icy cold and for a minute she felt like she was drowning. Then she found her feet touching the bottom and when she pushed off she felt herself being transported to a different place and time. When she opened her eyes, she was back in her apartment and Maggie was sitting there at the table.  
  


**———————————————————**

“Maggie!” Alex called, her heart thumping in her chest as it always did when she saw her. But then she remembered that Maggie couldn’t hear her. She moved closer, trying to get a look at what Maggie was doing. Her ex was surrounded by a pile of presents from their wedding shower. Most of them were opened but they had a few that they had been saving for later. Alex sighed feeling tears coming down her cheeks as she realized that Maggie was reading the card that she had given her at the shower, before her father had interrupted and ruined their evening. “Oh Maggie.” 

The sound of the door opening and closing made Alex realize that the other her had entered the room. She sighed and waited for what she knew was coming. 

Alex watched this time as Maggie quickly put the card away and hid it underneath some boxes before turning to face the other Alex. “I was hoping you would take longer getting home.” 

Alex watched as herself scoffed and shifted the keys around in her hand nervously as she leaned against the island counter. “ I thought about it… but it’s only going to get harder.” 

“I don’t want to feel like this…I love you.” Maggie said, her voice heartbroken as she stood up and moved across the room towards Alex. Alex crossed her arms over her chest resisting the urge to go to her. The other Alex moved away as Maggie came closer. At the time, Alex remembered feeling like if Maggie touched her then she would break, but now seeing the sadness on Maggie’s face she wished that she would have given into her need to comfort them both. 

“Yeah, I love you… I love you back.” Alex heard herself say. 

“This can’t be it… this is stupid.” Maggie whispered before moving once more. This time she planted herself in Alex’s way so that the woman had no choice but to be close to her. The look on her face was utter devastation, and Alex wondered how she didn’t see it the first time. _Because you couldn’t look at her… you knew that if you did, you never would have allowed her to leave._

“We talked this through… right?” 

“Ah hun.” Maggie nodded. 

“For days.” Alex heard herself continue. “Can you do that again? Can you go another couple rounds? Because I can’t.” The other Alex took a shaky breath and met Maggie’s eyes for the first time. “Are you ever going to want to have kids?” She asked point blank. The real Alex flinched at the question, she hadn’t realized how direct she had been. I had hoped that she would have said that she had changed her mind, that she had given in, but no… _I should have been gentler, kinder… I’m treating her like a suspect when she did nothing wrong. Oh Maggie._

“I want you!” Maggie said, almost pleading. Alex realized now that she hadn’t answered the question on way or another, and she kicked herself for being so blind. _She never said that she didn’t want kids or that she wanted kids, but only that she wanted me. I should have asked her what she meant by that instead of getting mad._

“Yeah, I know babe.” The other Alex said gently. “But I want kids.” Neither Alex could hold back their tears at that. “I’m always going to want kids.” 

“Then there is nothing else left.” Maggie said, and Alex witnessed a change coming over her. There was a mask in her features that she hadn’t noticed at the time, but she recognized it as a look Maggie got when she was talking about her parents or about Emily. Alex realized that once it had been a look at that Maggie had all of the time, but then after Emily and the tank, it had been rare. 

Alex’s heart broke as she realized that mentally Maggie had put her in the same category as them. At first she wanted to be angry, because she was in no way like them, but the more she thought about it the more that she realized that she was. _I chose kids over her… and I kicked her out again. I left her with no choice and no place to go. Shit._

“You have to say it…” Maggie said, her voice a little colder than it had been, firm and resolute. 

“Maggie.” Alex heard herself plead. At the time she had wanted to hate Maggie for putting her that position, to be the ‘bad’ guy, but now she understood that she was. This was her decision… her choice. Maggie didn’t force her to end their relationship and she probably would have just let things go if Alex hadn’t pushed so hard. _No, she was right… this was on me and it was right of her to call me out on it._

“You have to say it out loud.” Maggie’s voice broke. “Please.” 

“Please no more!” The real Alex called out, wanting this to be done. She didn’t think that her soul could take it. But of course, it was her fate to endure it. 

“We can’t be together anymore.” Alex heard herself say and she closed her eyes feeling her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. She wished that she could take it all back, everything. 

“Please… I can’t.” Alex whispered. She knew what came next, the packing, the sad songs. Maggie always hated sad music, said that it reminded her of her childhood. She remembered how Maggie had finally got tired of the sadness and how she changed it to a happier song. They danced and drank, then they made love one last time. For a moment there, everything felt like it was going to be alright as it always did when Maggie made love to her, but then the moment passed and Alex confessed that having kids wasn’t just a passing dream but a desire from childhood. Then it was over, they were over and suddenly she was standing her back against the door, tears running down her cheeks as she stared at the rings on the table. She couldn’t watch that again, she couldn’t bear it. 

“Please… no more.” She begged, and then everything went black.  
  


**———————————————————**

Alex felt hands grab her arms and they pulled her out of the water. “What did you see?” Clotho asked softly in her ear. Alex was shivering but she didn’t feel like she was cold. 

“Our break up…. I didn’t realize… I didn’t mean.” Alex couldn’t find the words to describe the way she felt. She felt Clotho wrap a cloth around her and dried her off softly. 

“Break ups can be difficult. It is hard to understand and to feel what the other person involved is feeling.” Clotho paused and wiped a drop of water from Alex’s cheek. 

“Would you like a break before we move on?” The Maiden asked softly. There was suddenly a voice in the back of Alex’s brain that said. _You could end this all right now, if you just say you are done. You did this to yourself Alexandra.. why punish yourself for it. Give up now!_

“No.” Alex said firmly. “I’m ready.” She ignored the voice and pushed it out of her mind. No she was going to see this though the end. 

“Very well. Take a breath and my mother will guide you through the Present.” Clotho said. 

Alex did and she felt another push as she went back into the water. This time it felt different, more sticky and thicker than she expected. She smelled copper and she realized that she was swimming in blood. Before she could react there was a bright flash and then she was out. 

This time she was standing in an apartment that she didn’t recognize. The door opened and Maggie walked in, Winn following behind. 

“Thanks for picking me up.” Maggie sighed. “As if I needed to deal with my car getting a flat in the middle of nowhere.” 

“No problem. You hungry?” He asked setting down his bag on the counter. Maggie gave him a small smile. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m not hungry. I think I’m just going to crash. I signed up for double shifts for the foreseeable future, mostly for the distraction, but I guess now it’s to pay for a new car on top of the new apartment that I can’t afford.” She winced as soon as the words left her mouth. 

“Maggie…” Winn started to say, as she moved to give her a hug, but she backed away. 

“No. I’m sorry that I said anything. Thanks for letting me crash on the couch in the den.” Maggie said. She moved forward slightly and awkwardly patted his shoulder. Alex could tell that she was struggling not to cry. 

Winn gave her a soft smile and then moved to let her by. She was almost to the hallway when she turned suddenly and regarded him with a look. 

“By the way, Winslow Schott Jr. if I find out that you told anyone, especially Alex or Kara about this, I will kill you and trust me I know some very good places to hide the body so that they will never find you.” She pointed her finger at him and Alex watch as Winn gulped hard. 

“I won’t Mags… I promise.” 

“Good. I just can’t deal with..” She paused and motioned with her fingers to the area around them. “...Everything right now.” 

“I understand.” Winn said softly. “Good night Maggie.” 

“Night.” Maggie let out one final sigh and then she turned and walked away. 

Alex took a breath and sighed. Her mind could barely fathom what it was that she just observed. She knew Maggie made less that she did, but she didn’t stop to think what that meant. They had decided against making a joint account and during the breakup process Alex had been grateful that they didn’t have to deal with sorting that out. Her and Maggie never really talked about money, and Maggie never seemed to want for anything, but now Alex wondered just how her ex had been making it all of these years. _Just another thing to add to the list of things we didn’t talk about… Money, Kids… how did we miss the fundamentals?_

The scene changed suddenly and Alex found herself standing next to the couch where Maggie was currently lying. Her ex was sleeping, and snoring softly. She was asleep on her stomach, something that Alex knew that her hated, but she figured Maggie was just that dead tired. 

Maggie’s phone buzzed on the table next to the couch and Maggie let out a small whine when she heard it. Alex had to smile because she had seen Maggie do that a million times and it was the cutest thing. 

Maggie’s hand reached out for the phone and without opening her eye she answered it. 

“Hello.” Then her eyes shot opened and she sat up. “Tia!” 

Alex would have laughed if she knew the moment was serious. Maggie’s Aunt lived in England and hadn’t been able to make it for the shower. She was suppose to fly in closer a little closer to the wedding. Alex frowned. 

“Sorry, I was sleeping.” Maggie rubbed her face. “No it wasn’t like that… you didn’t interrupt anything. I really was sleeping.” Alex’s heart went into her throat. “I need to tell you something… Alex and I, we… we broke up.” Maggie’s voice cracked and tears fell down her cheeks. 

“No she didn’t cheat… I didn’t cheat either! No, Tia, we… we want different things.” Maggie paused listening to what her Aunt was saying. “She wants kids… she wants to be a mom.” 

More silence. “You know why I don’t want children, Tia… I…” Maggie’s voice died away. “No I didn’t tell her. Why would I? It’s in the past. Jamie is with James and you know that I can’t have contact with her. I signed an agreement.” Maggie paused, trying to gather her emotions. 

“How can I tell her that I don’t want kids because I have a daughter out there somewhere that I can never see or know… that last week she celebrated her fifteenth birthday and I’ll never know if she got a car for her birthday or if she has a boyfriend or a girlfriend or a crush!?” Maggie said, her voice frustrated and hurt. “It hurts so damn much and I can never talk about it!” 

She sighed and then wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry that I yelled. Thanks for listening, I’ll make sure that your airplane ticket gets refunded to you. I’m serious Tia… I love you too. Good night.” Maggie hung up the phone, curled her body tighter into a ball and burst into gut wrenching sobs that made her body shake. 

Alex’s arms ached to hold her even as her mind reeled. _Maggie has a daughter… oh babe._ It was obvious that Maggie had been young when she had her, 17, and the fact that she couldn’t talk about her meant that she probably signed a non disclosure agreement. Those clues made Alex come to the conclusion that Maggie had probably given the baby up for a adoption. 

Before she could come to terms with this revelation, Alex felt the room fade away and she was being pulled once more out of the basin. Blood dripped down into her eyes and she furiously wiped it away. . 

“No! No!” Alex screamed. “I wasn’t ready! Let me go back!” She turned and banged her fists against Lachesis’ chest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she whispered. “I didn’t know.” 

“Would you knowing have made a difference?” Lachesis asked softly. “The fact of the matter is, You want kids and Maggie doesn’t… does that fact that she has a daughter out there in the world really change anything?.” 

Alex was silent at that. She wiped away her tears and looked up into the Mother’s face. “I don’t know.” 

“Perhaps you should meditate on that question for a while?” Lachesis said. Gently she kissed Alex’s forehead. “Rest, my child. We will be back to get you for the final part of your vision in the morning.” Then with that, she turned and left the room. Alex realized then that she was sitting on a bed in a finely furnished bedroom. Quietly she stripped off her armor, which was wet with blood and water and removed her clothes. She washed in the tub that the Fates had provided for her and then she crawled under the sheets feeling beyond exhausted, but sleep did not come easily. Instead Alex stared at the ceiling wondering about Lachesis’ question, and come morning she found that she still didn’t know the answer.  
  


**———————————————————**

When Atropos came for her for the final vision, Alex didn’t know if she could go through with it. The last two visions hadn’t been pleasant and Alex could only wonder what her future could hold. So when the Grandmother asked her if she was ready, Alex shrugged faintly. 

Atropos laughed. “You are worried my child, are you not?” 

“I’m scared of what I might see.” Alex confessed quietly. 

“Then you are wise. We should be afraid of our futures, and strive to live each day as our last with no regrets.One never knows when the thread of our life is to end, and our part in the tapestry of life fade into the shadows. You don’t strike me as someone who is afraid easily, so why does this scare you?” 

“I don’t want to be a disappointment, to die alone and forgotten. I want my life to mean something.” 

“And you don’t think that how you lived your life so far has made a difference or an impact?” The Fate looked at her curiously. 

“I don’t know.” Alex shrugged. “I guess that’s why I want to be a mom so badly… at least by raising them up to be a good human being my life will mean something and I will have that legacy to pass on to them.” 

Atropos didn’t say anything more, but instead stared at Alex for a long time, until finally she sighed. “Are you ready to begin, perhaps you will be surprised by what you will find?” 

Alex nodded, and closed her eyes and took a breath. When she was pushed into the pool this time, it wasn’t water or blood that she fell into but black mud. It sucked her deeper and deeper. The smell was vile and she could feel it compressing on her with every breath. But then suddenly she was free. She found herself this time standing outside, in the courtyard of a building that she didn’t recognize. It was near evening and the stars were just coming out as the sun faded into the horizon in pink lines of dusk. There were voices coming from the other side of the bushes and she moved closer to listen in. 

“Are you sure that you are going to be alright out here, Ms. Danvers?” A woman said. “It’s getting colder.” 

“I’ve got a coat. I’ll be fine.” Alex heard an older version of her voice say. “You go on.” Alex had to smile, even old she still gave orders like the best of them. 

She moved around to see the woman in scrubs give the older her a small smile and then she moved away down the path. Alex watched as her older self took a breath and looked up at the stars. Alex was surprised to see that she appeared to be healthy and the still had all of her limbs and hair. Even older she was still fit and Alex would bet that the older version of her still went for a run everyday in the morning. 

Footsteps further up the path made Alex turn and she gasped when she saw who was walking towards them. It was Maggie, still as beautiful as ever and in her arms was a little three year old girl. 

“Babe.” Maggie said, greeting the older Alex. “Look who gets to play with her Great Aunts while her mama has a baby.” The three year old giggled and Alex watched as big smile crossed her face as the other Alex held out her arms to take the toddler from Maggie. “Hi there Princess!” 

“Ant Lex.” The toddler cooed. Then she yawned and snuggled closer to Alex’s chest. Maggie leaned closer and gave Alex’s a kiss on the lips, then put her arm around her shoulders. 

“Kara dropped her off really quick. Her and Lena are on their way upstairs, since Morgan is in labor. David is beside himself.” The older couple shared small smile. “I told her that we would be more than happy to watch her while they be in the room with Morgan and David.” 

“Ant Mag, Mama?” 

“Your Mama is up there with the doctors, your grandmas and your daddy. Your brother is going to be here soon. Are you excited?” Maggie asked, giving the toddler’s belly a tickle. 

“Brother!” She yelled and clapped her hands. 

“Yes, a brother.” The older Alex said leaning down to kiss the top of her head. 

She shared a look with Maggie. “Do you regret deciding not to have our own?” 

“No, do you?” Maggie asked serious. The real Alex held her breath wondering what future Alex would say. 

“But we did in a way… Morgan was just as much ours as Kara and Lena’s. When they decided to adopt her when she was 12, we spent just as much time with her as her moms. We helped her with her homework, and went to all of her concerts and games. You were the first person that she told that she was bisexual like her moms, and I was the first person that she told that she wanted to a Doctor. Heck she even named this one after us both.” They paused and looked down at little Alexandra Elena in her arms. 

“She may not be ours on paper, or biologically, but we helped make her into the woman she is today and I’m proud of that. Heck, I think our relationship would have sucked if we were her parents… then we couldn’t have been the cool fun aunts.” 

Maggie laughed. “Family is family. My Aunt was more of a mother to me than my own mother was, and I will always be grateful for that.” 

The older Alex gave her wife a kiss on the cheek. “Me too. I’m more blessed now than I ever imagined that I would be when I was little. I love you.” “I love you too.” Maggie said, giving her a hug and they looked down at the sleeping toddler in Alex’s arms and sighed. 

Alex felt tears fall down her cheeks as she took in the scene before her. Maggie was right, heck the older her was right. _How could I have been so blind? I thought that have a child was the only way that I would get to be a mom, but I should have known better. I mean look at my Mom and Kara or heck even me and Kara. I’m her big sister and I’ve helped play a part in her becoming the woman that she is today. Rao knows she’s only told me that like a million times._

Alex was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even realize that she was being pulled out of the the basin again by Atropos. She coughed hard, feeling dirt and dust go everywhere. 

“Easy.” The old woman said. “Are you alright?” Alex nodded. 

“Do you understand now?” 

“Yes.” Alex said weakly. She felt the other two Fates join them and she looked from one to the other. “I understand.” 

“Now you must choose? Do you want things to stay as they are now, or would you change your fate and possibly your future?” 

“Can I ask a Question first?” Alex asked. 

“You may? Atropos said, brushing dirt off of Alex’s shoulder. 

“Why show me that future? I was expecting you to show me that my future was dull and empty without Maggie… but you didn’t? Why?” 

The Fates looked at one another. “ To give you hope.” Clotho said after a moment. 

“You already believe that your future means that you will end up alone and forgotten, therefore you will be alone and forgotten. We wanted to show you that things are not always what they seem. Things change, things get better, but there is always hope. That is hard for you to believe in, is it not?” Atropos asked. 

“It is.” Alex suddenly remembered about when Supergirl went missing and she had freaked out on Maggie and broke up with her over it. That time she had been scared that loving Maggie meant loving Kara less, when that wasn’t true at all. She wondered if maybe this whole thing with kids had been her way of freaking out over Kara again. She had been distracted these past few months with Kara and her problems and she had fallen into the same old trap, the same old way of thinking. “Crap.” She hung her head. “I’ve been so stupid.” 

“Nope, just a human in love.” Lachesis teased. “Are you ready to make your choice?” 

Alex went to nod, but then she paused. “One more question?” She asked hesitantly. The Fates laughed. 

“Yes, my child.” 

“You said that there were demons in the shadows, waiting to tempt me? I don’t remember encountering any demons.” 

Lachesis smiled coyly. “But you did… you kept going even when everything in you wanted to quit and wanted to hide from what you were seeing. You Alex were the the demon. We all have a demon in us that holds us back… they may have different names but they all share the same trait. They keep us from being our true selves.You conquered them all, although they will appear again one day at another crossroads. But for now, you are free.” 

Alex grinned, realizing that she had been tricked in the best way possible. “That was clever.” Then she sighed. “I want to go back… I want to have a second chance to do this over again. I made a mistake letting her go, if anything this has shown me how much I still love her and how much I need her in my life. I don’t know if that future you showed me will be mine, but I think it’s a pretty great one to have. Thank you for everything.” She bowed to them and they bowed to her in turn. 

“You have been baptized in the Water of the Past and have been cleansed.” Clotho said, placing one hand on Alex’s left shoulder. 

“You have been anointed in the Blood of Present and been purified.” Lachesis said, placing her hand on Alex’s right shoulder. 

“You have been buried in the earth of the Future and have now risen reborn to start the cycle anew, may your life be blessed.” Atropos said, gently kissing her cheek as she placed both of her hands on top of the other’s. Then together they chanted in what Alex assumed was Ancient Greek. She felt an electric current flow from them into her and suddenly the world was bright white light and then it was nothing but darkness as Alex was sent back with a second chance.  
  


**———————————————————**

Alex came too to find Maggie was looking at her. There was the sound of beeping and the familiar organized chaotic sounds of a hospital came filtering though. “Maggie.. what?” 

“Shh. I thought that you were waking up.” Maggie said. “Sit tight for a second, let me get a nurse.” Maggie quickly let go of her hand to leave the room. Alex winced feeling her head start to pound hard as she moved. _Ouch. I wonder what happened._

Maggie came back in with the nurse and after she got checked over by her, the nurse left leaving Alex and Maggie alone. An awkward slience filled the room until Alex finally got the courage to break it. 

“What happened?” Alex asked softly after taking a drink of the cup of water that Maggie got for her. 

“You were found in some tunnel in Midvale, these kids said that you went to check to see if someone was drowning and next thing they know no one could find you. Luckily the oldest kid’s dad knew where the other entrance to the tunnel was. They found you passed out in some room, and so they called an ambulance. The hospital called me since I’m still your emergency contact, and they asked me permission to treat you. Turns out there was some kind of gas in the tunnel, apparently that made you pass out. They gave you the antidote and said that you would wake up in a few hours. They were right.” 

“Wait so we broke up right?” Alex asked, her head feeling kind of fuzzy. 

“Yeah.” Maggie said softly, sadly. 

“And yet you came running to Midvale to help me?” 

“Of course, I still care about you, Alex. I’m not a monster.” The unspoken ‘even though you may think I am’ hung in the air. 

“Gosh what a dream.” Alex said, suddenly wondering if her whole encounter with the Fates and Poseidon had been a dream or a hallucination due to the gas. _But it felt so real?_

“What dream?” Maggie asked curiously. 

“I had this dream where I met the Three Fates and they guided me through this journey to deal with our break up. They helped me see that I was wrong to break up with you.” 

“Alex…” Maggie shook her head sadly, not wanting to talk about that, but Alex persisted. 

“No listen to me, Mags…. Things change, plans change, heck people change. You were right. I don’t know what this future will hold. I could have one kid, a dozen kids or no kids, I don’t know. I was a fool to think that my life with you was empty or lacking if we didn’t have children… If I wasn’t a mom. I’ve seen a future with you where we don’t have kids, and you know what… it was better than I ever dreamed. We were blessed with each other and we were blessed with a three year old great niece that was just the cutest thing ever. Her mom well, we were her people you know. I didn’t have to be her mom to make a difference in her life, and she loved us just the same, that little girl too. My life with you is complete Maggie, no matter the future and I’m sorry that I made you feel otherwise.” Alex said, tears in her eyes. 

“Damn Danvers…” Maggie said, wiping away her own tears. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“There’s more. I’m sorry that I just left you, Mags… I was so caught up in my own drama that I didn’t realize that I was kicking you out of your home and your family too. I’m no better than your parents were.” Alex said, her voice hoarse with emotion. 

“No!” Maggie said, reaching out to grab her hand. “Don’t you dare compare yourself with them. You are allowed to want what you want Alex, and it was my choice to walk away too.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were going to crash on Winn’s couch, because you didn’t have another place to go?” Alex asked, softly. 

“How did you…?” Maggie sighed. “Because I was embarrassed to tell you that I can’t really afford to find an apartment right now. I know we got most of our deposits back for the wedding but the stuff that we did already buy or the deposits that we lost set me back a little. I wasn’t about to ask you for money, Alex… I can’t.” Maggie crossed her arms over her chest. “I agreed that we should break up, but I think we both know that it was you who made that choice.” Maggie’s tone wasn’t malicious or accusatory, and Alex knew that. After all she knew that Maggie was right. 

“I understand, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. As I said, I got caught up in my own head and I couldn’t see past my nose to realize what you wanted.” 

“I don’t know what happened to us Alex… one day we were fine and then suddenly everything was an argument. It’s like we forgot how to talk to each other.” 

Alex sighed. “I think…” She paused. “This is going to sound stupid, but I think I got scared.” 

Maggie looked at her suddenly her eyes widening. “What do you mean?” 

“It’s like that time with Kara when she went missing the day that you spent the night for the first time, remember?” 

Maggie laughed. “I remember.” 

“I think that I’ve been so happy that I’ve felt like it was just a matter of time before the other foot fell, without realizing that I was the one wearing the boot. If that makes sense.” 

“Like with Kara and the whole Mon-El thing… if Kara couldn’t be happy you couldn’t either?” Maggie asked. 

Alex winced. “It sounds so stupid when you put it like that.” 

“It’s not though… it makes perfect sense.” Maggie said, honestly. “I should have seen it.” She laughed sardonically and shook her head. “Now I’m the one that feels stupid.” 

“Hey, don’t do that.” Alex said, giving Maggie’s hand a squeeze. “It’s not your fault that I’m crazy.” 

Maggie reached up and ran the fingers from her free hand though Alex’s hair. “I think we both are crazy. I’m a fool for even thinking about taking you back. Yet these past few days have been so miserable without you.” 

“I love you, Maggie Sawyer. I’m yours if you’ll have me.” Alex said, softly. 

“I do, on one condition.” Maggie said. 

“What?” Alex replied. 

“We go see a therapist… I think we both have some issues to work though. No more secrets, no more lies.” Maggie said, with a smile. 

That reminded Alex of something. “It’s a deal, but hey Maggie?” 

“Hmm?” 

“There was something in my dream that I’m curious about? Does the name Jamie mean anything to you?” Alex asked, hesitantly. 

Maggie went pale, and looked at Alex as if she was a ghost. “How…. How do you know about her?” 

“The Fates sent me back to the present and I heard you talking to your Tia about her… but that was a dream right?” Suddenly Alex got the chills… _holy crap._

“But… oh my god.” Maggie said. She figured that she should be mad, or freaked out or whatever, but mostly right now she was just relieved. She sighed. “So you know? That’s good.” She felt tears coming down her cheeks. 

“I can understand why you didn’t tell me about her, but can you tell me what happened?” Alex asked, looking into Maggie’s eyes with love. 

“I was stupid. I knew that I was gay, but high school was hard. I wanted to fit in, and I wanted so bad for my parents to take me back, so I thought that if slept with a guy maybe I would like it and I would be normal… after all I didn’t really know if I really liked girls right since I never even tried kissing a boy… you know that bullshit. James was my best friend and the only dude I felt safe with. I asked him if we could you know…” Maggie paused. Alex squeezed her hand. 

“We were young and stupid, and neither one of us knew what we were doing. I figured since I had just started my period that I would be ok, and James was responsible enough to use a condom, but it broke. It was uncomfortable and messy and it sucked for both of us. Three weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I was 17, a senior in high school, had no job at the time and I was living with my aunt who could barely afford to feed me let alone my child. I knew that I couldn’t keep her, but at the time I believed that abortion was a sin. I figured that I was already going to hell for being gay, I couldn’t make it worse by killing a baby too.” Maggie scoffed. 

“James supported my decision to give her up for adoption and we made an appointment with an agency when I was almost due. But as it turns out it didn’t matter anyway. James’ parents found out and got a court order to take custody of Jamie when she was born. As a teenage mother I was considered having unfit judgement, and everyone knew that I was gay so that got used as leverage against me. My Aunt wanted me to fight it, but we had no money for a lawyer and I figured that at least James would be there to watch her grow up. I signed over my rights to her and I signed a paper that I wouldn’t say anything to her or anyone else about her adoption. I got my acceptance letter to college in Omaha and I moved away after that.” Maggie was crying now and Alex sat up slowly pull her in for a hug. 

“I was stupid you know… but I know that she’s better off without having me as a Mom. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I couldn’t. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” Maggie said, burying her head in Alex’s shoulder and wept. 

“I’m sorry too, Maggie, that you had to go through that and you’ve been dealing with this alone all of these years. I’m so sorry.” Alex said, kissing her hair as she held Maggie while she wept. 

Minutes passed and then Maggie pulled back, wiping her eyes. She sighed and gave Alex a loving look. “I love you too. And now there are no more secrets between us… no more lies. Just the honest truth… I don’t want kids Alex because I gave up the right to be a mother when I gave up Jamie all of those years ago. I was miserable being pregnant the first time and I would make a lousy mom. I work long hours and I like working long hours and It wouldn’t be fair to you or any kid that we have.” 

Alex laughed. “You know the fact that I work in a top secret government organization and that I fight aliens every day didn’t even cross my mind, that shows you how delusional I was. Who is going to watch said kid, if you are working and I’m leaping off buildings to escape somebody shooting at me?” 

“Exactly! Speaking of which, we need to talk about you doing crazy things to put yourself in danger… like going into a cave after someone that wasn’t even there.” 

Alex stopped and smiled. “Oh no, she was there…. ugh, let get out of this bed and then do I have a story for you.” Alex said, taking off the blankets. 

“But first… are we ok?” Alex asked nervously. 

“Yeah, I think one day we will by as long as we take it one step at a time. There is still a lot of stuff that we need to work out, but I think for the first time since you asked me to marry you we are on even footing.” Maggie said, as she put her arm around Alex’s waist to help her up and together they walked out of the door.  
  


**———————————————————**

They passed the Nurse in the hallway who turned and smiled at them when they were out of view. _Good luck Alexandra, Until we meet again._ Poseidon thought as she snapped her fingers and disappeared out of the hospital. 

She appeared in her chamber in the Palace on Mount Olympus. The Fates were waiting for her. 

“Well did it work?” Clotho asked, rocking on her heels nervously. 

“It did.” Poseidon answered with a grin. The Fates clapped and cheered for joy and then they all sighed with relief. 

“Good, then all is restored?” Atropos asked putting her hand on Clotho’s shoulder. 

“Yes, and now that she’s been through the Trial, she is my champion. Although I will wait until the time is right to reveal her powers. With her and Diana on our side we might have a chance to stop this war from happening and save humanity.” Poseidon said, as she looked out over the World between Worlds and see could the smoke in the distance, where the army that her twin great nephews were gathering on the foot of the mountain. Ares was gone and something much worse was taking up his mantel, and Poseidon was determined to stop it before it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below and I will see you all tomorrow for the next installment of Sanvers Week 2019


End file.
